Not what exactually what you hear
by Crazy4yaoi
Summary: Nothing is exactually what you think of it at first listen. Byakuya x Uryuu
1. Back rubs and misunderstandings

Well, this is my first story. Hope you like it!! Don't forget to R&R!

Characters – Uryuu, Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia

Pairings – Uryuu x Byakuya

* * *

**"Nnggg….Byakuya!!" Uryuu moaned through the door. "I knew you would like it. You always do." Byakuya said as he laughed manically. "H-harder!! Come on it feels soo good." Uryuu moaned again. "What ever you want my dear." Byakuya said, you could almost HEAR him smirk. "We should do this every night." Uryuu said with a breathy moan. "Maybe not _every_ night, there's something else I'd also like to try." Byakuya said in reply as he made Uryuu moan louder.**

**Outside the door, Renji turned to Ichigo and Rukia. "S-should I open the door??" Renji said with a 'please don't make me do this.' tone in his voice. "Y-yeah Rukia I don't know if we should open it." Ichigo said as he turned a light shade of red. "We have order so open it!!" Rukia snapped back at him. "Jeez, if both of you are too cowardly then I'll just do it!!" Rukia said as she grabbed the handle of the apartment door and swung it open. Lying, FULLY DRESSED, on the bed was Uryuu on his stomach. Straddling his waist and massaging his back was Byakuya. "Ummm, we'll come back l-later." Rukia said as she shut the door and ran off with Renji and Ichigo.**

**"Who was that?" Uryuu said as he flipped around after Byakuya got off of him to lock the door. "Just Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo. But they'll come back later. So do you want to continue from earlier?" Byakuya said as he smirked and straddled Uryuu again, this time leaning down so that their foreheads touched. "Certainly." Uryuu said as he kissed Byakuya on the lips softly.**

Renji - Your soo evil.

Rukia - YEAH!! making me walk in on in on my brother doing that!

Ichigo - That..was...nasty...

Uryuu - Well, I rather enjoyed it. Smirk

Renji, Rukia, Ichigo - We did not want to hear that!!

Yaoi - I'll turn in into a multiple chapter story if I get 6 reviews!! So click that nice purple button in the corner!


	2. Contemplating and affection

This chapter 2!! I am going to continue this for all of my reviews I have received.

Lemon might be on the next chapter, it will be my first so make me feel encouraged, review! I do not own any character here. I own only the plot.

* * *

At the Kurosaki home, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were contemplating what they saw when they entered the Quincy's home. At the Kurosaki home, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were contemplating what they saw when they entered the Quincy's home. "You don't think that they are…?" Ichigo said as he sat on his bed. "But nii-sama isn't gay. At least I think he isn't, I've never seen him eye other men before." Rukia said as she sat on Renji's bed in Ichigo's closet. Renji sat in Ichigo's desk chair and spun while he contemplated. "He's my captain, and he's never done that. But him and Uryuu? That's the main question." Renji said as he stopped spinning.

At this exact moment Kon had to walk in. "You tell me that you guys have never noticed it? It's as clear and day really." He said as he jumped onto Ichigo's bed. "WHAT!?" The three soul reapers said in unison. "You've noticed this and never told me?? I'm his sister!!" Rukia said as she grabbed Kon after she jumped out of Ichigo's closet. "Yeah, have you noticed the glances they give each other? What about how one of them runs over to the other when they get hurt." Kon said as she wriggled out of Rukia's grasp. "I thought they were trying to keep up with the rest of us instead of being useless." Ichigo said as he scratched his head. "Wow, for soul reapers you guys are oblivious." Kon mumbled under his breathe, just not low enough. "WHAT WAS THAT??" The three yelled in unison.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!" Uryuu said as he paced the room. "How am I going to explain this to them especially Rukia!!" "Calm down Uryuu." Byakuya said as he cradled Uryuu from behind. "Sigh, this _is _going to be difficult." Uryuu relaxed into Byakuya as he led them to bed. "Maybe some sleep will help me find a solution." Uryuu said as he laid down. "Just get some sleep." Byakuya said as he spooned Uryuu from behind. "I can take care of my sister; you can talked to Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san." "Ok" Uryuu said as he turned around and nuzzled Byakuya's neck.

A little while later Uryuu still couldn't sleep. "What's wrong?" Byakuya said noticing his lover's problem. "Can't sleep." Uryuu said as he looked up at Byakuya. "I know something that can help." Byakuya said as he grabbed Uryuu's ass. "I was thinking the same thing." Uryuu said as he leaned up and kissed Byakuya passionately.

* * *

Kon - I can't believe that they were SO oblivious to this.

Yaoi - Same here, you guys know the drill, Read and Review.


	3. lemons and questions

Well, this is my first lemon, so flames are not excepted unless marshmallows, grahm crackers, and chocolate is present. But if you don't mind I'd like to turn this into an mpreg. I need 4 reviews with the OK to starts, so start reviewing. Ichigo take it away!!

Ichigo - Yaoi owns nothing but the plot. Help...me...

Yaoi - Shush you.

* * *

Byakuya slowly kissed down Uryuu's neck and started to unbutton his own and Uryuu's shirt. He tossed both of the aside.

"Ha, Byakuya."

Uryuu moaned as Byakuya nipped on his jugular vein. Uryuu's hands found their way up to Byakuya's hair. He tugged on the roots.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Byakuya said as he looked as Uryuu laid out in front of him panting.

"No keep going."

Uryuu said, as he looked into Byakuya's lust filled eyes. Byakuya continued down reaching Uryuu's chest. Taking one nipple into his mouth, he rolled the other between his fingers. Uryuu pushed his hands away from Byakuya's hair and onto his shoulders.

"By...Byaku…Byakuya..."

Uryuu moaned as Byakuya grabbed his erection through his jeans.

"What, do you want my Koi?"

Byakuya teased as he clutched Uryuu's erection again.

"Pl-please, take me."

Uryuu moaned as he turned a deeper red. Byakuya chuckled as he nearly tore off his and Uryuu's pants and briefs. Reaching into the draw next to the bed he pulled out a bottle of lube he kept for such occasions. He coated his erection and positioned it at Uryuu's entrance.

"Please, now!"

Uryuu pleaded as he pushed down on Byakuya's length sheathing Byakuya inside of him.

"Nnngg."

Byakuya moaned at the tightness. He started to rock slowly into him. After a short period of time the neediness grew and the pace quickened.

"By...Byaku!!"

Uryuu shouted as his orgasm coursed through his body.

"Ury...Uryuu!!"

Byakuya shouted as he succumbed to his own. Both lay panting after the aftermath of their love making. Byakuya pulled himself out of Uryuu and covered them with the thin sheet. Uryuu nuzzled into Byakuya drifting into a deep slumber. "I love you my Koi." Byakuya said quietly as he let his own body drift to sleep.

Inside of the Kurosaki home, three extremely confused soul reapers and one know it all mod soul pondered what they would ask to their Quincy and Kuchiki partners.

"Maybe 'Umm, sorry about what happened. How's about you explain what we saw?' "

Ichigo thought as the three others in the room shook their heads in disagreement.

"We should just be straight forward to them." Renji said as Rukia collected her Bonkutsu and strapped it to herself.

"Where are you going?"

Ichigo asked as he noticed Rukia open his window.

"Orohime's, its past 11. And I'm tired so goodnight."

She said as she jumped out of the window.

"Night Ichigo."

Renji said as he shut the door to the closet.

"Night."

Ichigo said ash he grabbed sweats and a t-shirt. Headed to the bathroom and can back and laid in bed.

'Maybe we can figure this out in the morning.'

He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kon - Wow, 1 hour of thinking and they came up with nothing...sad

Yaoi - Same here, made it will turn out for the best

Ichigo - YOUR THE AUTHOR, YOU MAKE IT YOUR WIL!! How is that fair??

Yaoi - Shush, or you can help Byakuya try a new technique. And Rukai say what you were told.

Rukia - You guys now the drill, please read and respone!

Ichigo - Shutting up now.


	4. Doctors and home invaders

Well, this is the four chapter. I'm going make this an MPREG!! I like it and I'm sorry if your offfended.

I don't own Bleach, House or Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

* * *

A few days after that night, Byakuya tried to turn and spoon his lover but came face to face with pillows.

"Uryuu? Where are you?"

He said as he got out of bed and walked out of the room hearing someone lurching in the bathroom. Opening the door he noticed Uryuu leaning over the toilet in flannel pants throwing up. Walking over to him Byakuya rubbed small circles on his back in an effort to comfort his little Koi.

"Ugh, I don't feel well."

Chuckling Byakuya handed Uryuu a cup of mouth wash then picked him up and land him on the bed as he grabbed a change of clothing. Kissing Uryuu on the temple he took a quick shower and came back changed.

"I'm going to send a hell butterfly to Unohana-san."

Byakuya said as he left the room and came back after a few minutes, opened the window and released the butterfly.

"Byakuya….."

Uryuu moaned in agony. Byakuya walked over to his lover and started to rub his thigh.

"What's wrong, Koi?"

He said as he continued to rub his thigh.

"Can you grab me some chips and chocolate sauce?"

Uryuu said as he sat up in the bed with puppy dog eyes. Byakuya blinked again and looked at him.

"Were you not throwing up 5 minutes ago?"

"Yeah but now I'm hungry. Please?"

"Fine, I'll be right back."

After a quick jog to the convenience store, Byakuya came back and handed Uryuu his chips and 'dip'.

"The butterfly is here."

Byakuya said as he heard faint tapping on the window. Opening it he lifted the butterfly onto his finger and let it touch Uryuu so they could both hear it.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-san."

The butterfly said in Unohana's voice.

"From what Byakuya tells me is that you've been getting sick in the morning for 2 days now and that you've craved…..unmemorable foods. I've shedualed you for an appointment today at 2 o'clock."

The butterfly paused to catch its breath.

"Hope you can make it."

The butterfly finished and flew off. Byakuya lay down behind his lover and nuzzled his neck. Uryuu snuggled into his chest and started to fall asleep.

"You should get some rest before we go, sleep"

Byakuya said as he himself started to sleep.

"Ok, night."

Uryuu said as he fell asleep too.

At Kurosaki home, Ichigo walked in with a pair of jeans and a T-shirt on.

"Hey, Renji! Get up ya lazy bum."

Ichigo said as he opened the closet door.

"Five more minutes, Kuchiki-san. I worked all night on those reports."

Renji said as he turned so his back faces Ichigo. Irritated at this Ichigo grabbed the collar of the T-shirt he 'borrowed' from him and flung him into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!"

"Your breakfast is getting warm!!"

Ichigo said as he put the tray on the desk and took a bowl.

"Warm??"

Renji said as he got up and walked over to the desk.

"I made cereal and milk, problem?"

"Nah thought it would be eggs and bacon."

"Hurry up then, we're going to talk to Uryuu and Byakuya-san today."

Ichigo said as he finished his cereal put it on the tray then grabbed some clothing and left the room.

"Fine, mom."

Renji said, annoyed. Quickly finishing Renji changed into Ichigo's jeans and a loose shirt then grabbed the tray and his bowl and dropped it off in the kitchen.

"Jeez, hurry up!! And you saw "I'm slow."

Ichigo came down the stairs and jumped off the last few and landed next to Renji.

"I would have been here faster if you didn't steal my clothing!!"

"Don't yell at me I'm your guest."

"Let's go already!!

Ichigo said as he slipped on his shoes after Renji grabbed his pair and ran out the door. Quickly locking up Renji slide into his shoes and they where off running.

At the Home of Uryuu and Byakuya, Byakuya was just slipping Uryuu into his shoes then open a gate to the Soul Society and then they were gone.

Jus then Ichigo opened the door with the key Uryuu thought he didn't know where it was.

"Hey, Uryuu, Kuchiki-san. Are you here?"

Renji called out as he walked into the apartment. Noticing a note on the small table near the door he read aloud to Ichigo.

"'To whom this may concern, Uryuu and I have got out seeing a physician for Uryuu. We will return in a little while. Sincerely, Byakuya Kuchiki.'. Well at least we know where they are huh, Ichigo."

Renji said as he turned to face Ichigo.

"Well, looks like we got to wait."

Ichigo said as he walked over and sat on Uryuu's couch. Renji hopped over the back, grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

"What's on?"

Ichigo said as he looked at the TV.

"A cheesy soap opera, a doctor show and a creepy cartoon called Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo."

"Eh, put on the doctor show, it's actually really good; Yuzu makes me watch it with her. I think it's called 'House M.D."

"Sounds good."

Renji said as he turned it on, they only missed the opening credits.

* * *

Yaoi - Nice job, home invaders

Ichigo - We're not home invaders!!

Renji - Yeah!! We didn't steal anything.

Yaoi - But you did go in without permission from the owner.

Ichigo - ...

Renji - ...


	5. coming out and falling in

Another chapter..Wow, I'm really pumping these out!! I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

In the Soul Society, Byakuya and Uryuu were being lead by Unohana to be checked out.

"Can you think of anything else that he has done?"

She said as she open a door to a room with a bed, chairs and a stool on wheels.

"Uryuu take off your shirt and lay on the bed. Byakuya sit there."

She said as she sat in the stool and pointed to a chair next to the bed. She waited as they got situated.

"OK, this will tingle."

She focused her riatsu into her hand and ran it over Uryuu's abdomen.

"As I predicted."

She said with a smile. Uryuu turned and looked nervously at her then Byakuya.

"What? What is it?"

Uryuu said anxiously. Byakuya held his hand and looked at the elder captain medic.

"Congratulations Uryuu, Byakuya. You're pregnant."

As soon as Byakuya heard this he passed out onto the floor. Uryuu cried out in pleasure. Unohana got up and put smelling salts under Byakuya's nose. When he came to he got up and walked over to Uryuu. Uryuu got a look of sadness as he looked in Byakuya's eyes.

"You…you don't want it do you?"

Uryuu said as he looked down. Byakuya walked over to Uryuu pulled his head up and kissed his.

"Why would you say that? Of course I want it, as long as it's ours."

"You two can go home now, just come in 2 weeks for a check up."

Unohana said as she left. Byakuya helped Uryuu into his shirt and they went to leave.

At the Ishida home, Renji and Ichigo had fallen asleep and Ichigo's head was resting on Renji's shoulder. A few seconds later Ichigo woke up and had noticed his current position. He lifted his head slowly to not wake Renji. Oh, did he mess up. Instead of him not moving Renji turned and knocked himself and Ichigo on to the coach and her snuggled into him.

'Now I'm stuck, might as well go back to sleep.'

Ichigo thought as he nuzzled Renji's neck and fell back asleep. Renji moaned at Ichigo's movement.

As the two love sick boys fell asleep, Byakuya and Uryuu walked in. More of Byakuya insisting that he carry Uryuu.

"Shh, they're asleep."

Uryuu whispered into Byakuya's ear. Byakuya nodded, took off Uryuu's and his' shoes then walked them into the bedroom.

"Sleep, I'll be back in a minute."

Byakuya said as he pulled an extra blanket out of a closet and walked out. Walking up to the couch he laid it over the two love birds. He went back into the bedroom, laid down with Uryuu and fell asleep.

A while later both couples woke up, Renji smiled sheepishly for his sleeping actions. Ichigo just blushed.

"Heh, heh, sorry 'bout that."

Renji said as he got up. Ichigo chuckled a bit and put his hand on Renji's that was on the couch.

"Its fine, I wasn't upset or disgusted."

"How are the love birds?"

Uryuu asked as he walked into the living room. Both Renji and Ichigo blushed tomato red at this comment. Byakuya walked up behind Uryuu and wrapped his arms around Uryuu's stomach.

"Renji, Ichigo…I have something to say."

Both of the soul reapers turned at this comments.

"Yeah?"

They said in unison.

"I'm...I'm pregnant."

Al of them were silent before Uryuu got emotional.

"You…YOU HATE ME!!" Uryuu yelled as he ran into the bed room.

"What just happened?" Renji asked as he got up. Ichigo got up after him and put his hand on Renji's shoulder.

"I think we should talk to him."

As they walked up the bedroom door Byakuya pulled out a key and unlocked the door. On the bed lay Uryuu crying. Byakuya walked over and placed a hand on the small of his back. Uryuu sat up and turned around leaning on Byakuya. Renji started to talk.

"Hey, we don't hate you, we're just surprised that's all."

Ichigo walked and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, without you, where would I get my shimigami outfit repaired? Really?'

Uryuu laughed at that comment.

"I have one last thing to say."

Ichigo put a hand on Uryuu's shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"I know about the magazines under you bed."

Everyone laughed at that. Uryuu hugged Ichigo and Renji walked over and patted his shoulder. Ichigo got up and smiled.

"It's late Renji and I will go now, bye."

Ichigo said as he and Renji left.

"Bye!! Come on, Byaku-kun. Let's get to bed."

Uryuu said as he laid down. Byakuya laid down in front of him then pulled Uryuu into his chest. Together the two fell asleep.

Outside the Kurosaki home Ichigo and Renji walked closely side by side. Right before Ichigo could even unlock the door, Isshin jumped from the roof. On instinct Renji pulled Ichigo out of the way into his chest.

"Heeeeelllllooo Iiiicccchhhiiiiggoo!!"

Isshin said on his way down. Noticing Renji still holding Ichigo he just stared. Noticing how they were set up, Ichigo blushed as red as his hair.

"Umm, can you get out of the way?"

Renji said as he looked at Isshin. Kaien walked out of the apartment house and saw Renji holding Ichigo. She then looked at her father.

"So, you finally found some one, Ichigo. Good for you."

Ichigo smiled at his sister. As Kaien helped her dad Renji and Ichigo made their way inside.

* * *

Wow, another chapter...read and review!!


	6. In the end Everything comes together

This is the last chapter for the story!! I might make a sequel, I don't know exactly though. Read and Review!!

* * *

The next few months were living hell for Byakuya. From mood swings to craving, to being kick out of the apartment 5 times then be tackled by an emotional Uryuu.

"How much longer?"

Byakuya nearly pleaded to Unohana. Chuckling she looked at Uryuu's file.

"Another 4 weeks and he's at term. If you want we can make arrangements here in the Squad 4 facility to house you. Would you like to know the gender?"

Byakuya nodded as he felt Uryuu's hand on his arm. By this time Uryuu was showing heavily and need to have homework brought to him from Ichigo.

"I think that sounds lovely, Unohana. And no thank you, I'd like to find out myself."

Uryuu nodded his head and she left to make the arrangement. Byakuya sat near him on the bed and rubbed Uryuu's temples.

"Soon we'll have a child of our own."

He said as Uryuu sighed.

"Soon."

4 weeks later

"BYAKUYA!! I SWEAR NO MORE SEX!!"

Uryuu screamed as he gave birth. Byakuya chuckled as he held Uryuu's hand. The grip got tighter towards the end. After the after birth Uryuu got to hold their newborn son.

"What should we name him?"

Byakuya said as he gently rubbed the child's forehead.

"Akatsuki, What about Akatsuki?"

Uryuu said as he hugged the small child gently.

"I love it."

Ishida Apartment

As Byakuya and Uryuu walked into their apartment chorus 'Surprise!!' rang out. The first to walk over where Ichigo and Renji. They took Uryuu and sat him on a decorative chair. Byakuya walked up behind him in awe. Rukia tied a cloth around their eyes. When they took it off in front of them was a big chocolate Congratulation cake.

"Thank you, everyone."

Uryuu said as he looked at the friends gathered around. Byakuya walked around to Uryuu as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Uryuu, you have bore my child and have stole my heart"

He kneeled down and opened the box. Uryuu handed Akatsuki to Orihime.

"Will you marry me?"

Uryuu shot out of his seat and tackled Byakuya to the ground. The rest laughed and clapped as the new fiances kissed.

"YES!! YES!! FOR GOD'S SAKE YES!!"

This is how a story of a misunderstanding, a newly found relationship, and a new bond formed in an unlikely way.

_**The End**_


End file.
